


A Fox Calls Forth the Accused

by Animator66



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU, Bigotry & Prejudice, Courtroom Drama, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Law, Police Brutality, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator66/pseuds/Animator66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's con days a long gone with a solid business and a growing reputation his life is on the rise. That all changes when two clients come asking for his help he finds himself with the chance to be more then a sly fox. but as the sins from his past come back to haunt him he learns he might find an ally in a rabbit officer named Judy Hopps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always a Bunny, Always a Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Zootopia
> 
> AN- Just to add context to this story before I start this story off it takes place as if the Missing mammal case did not come to transpire in this universe. With that note delivered onto the first chapter.

Chapter 1- Always a Bunny, Always a Fox

\------

At the front reception desk of the ZPD Precinct One officer Benjamin Clawhauser sat starting at his phone as he continued the process of putting the sixth donut in a pack of a dozen into his mouth when the front doors of the ZPD suddenly burst open causing the Cheetah to look up.

The feline watched as a weasel trapped in a large doughnut bounced its way into the building till it bounced of off his desk stopping the large pastries momentum as it and the weasel bounced painfully to a stop. When suddenly the excited form of Judy Hopps jumped in and landed in a triumphant pose.

“I Popped the Weasel!” 

There was then silence throughout the halls of the ZPD as everyone started at the sight before them. 

“HOPPS!” 

Clawhauser turned his head to see Chief Bogo glaring angrily at the rabbit as he pointed towards his office. Judy then looked back to stare at all of the mammals who were looking at her before she game a small smile and wave before running of in the direction of Chief Bogo’s office as there was silence in the lobby after she left.

“Are any of you stupid coppers going to get me up or what?” The Weasel shouted as he continues to roll around on the floor a several officers did their best to hide their amusement as they watched the struggling mammal attempt to escape from his makeshift prison. 

“I got him.” a voice spoke up as Clawhauser turned to watch Officers Wolford and Fangmeyer walking towards them as the pair stopped and looked at the struggling weasel before Wolford bent down and hoisted him up on his feet. “Been a while since I’ve seen you here Duke. What did you do this time?”

“I ain’t answering your questions Wolfboy.” Duke spat as Wolford shoved him from behind as the officer turned to his tiger partner “I’m taking this one to interrogation cell one let Bogo know when he is done grilling the bunny.” He started as he led the weasel into the center of the ZPD as the tiger and the cheetah watched him until he disappeared before Fang turned to look at Ben.

“So the meter maid brought him in, heard she tore a hole through Little Rodentia in her pursuit against him”. Fangmeyer said as she leaned against the desk and grabbed one of the donuts out of the box. 

“I’m sure they are exaggerating the report for drama, that being said I do not want to be that rabbit right now. I remember the first time the chief called you up to his office for a discussion.” Clawhauser replied as he grabbed another donut out of the box. 

“Don’t remind me, I had to do parking duty for a whole month.” The tiger said as she took a bite out of her donut and chewed it with anger as the memories replayed in her head. “That being said I don’t think I have ever seen an officer mess up this badly at the start of their career.” 

“Oh hush now, I can’t understand why everyone is giving her such a hard time. I know she is the newbie but it looks like she wants to be the best officer that she can be, I’m sure she has had a lot of people tell her she would never be able to be a rabbit cop, but here she is trying to do the best that she can, as officers we need to support our own as we are a family-“

“SHIT” the tiger swore interrupting his rant causing Clawhauser to turn to her with a shocked expression.

“Language Samantha!” But he stopped when he noticed that she was not paying attention to him but instead looking forward with a luck of worry. The cheetah then turned his head to follow the direction his fellow office was looking and when his eyes meet the familiar features of the mammal walking through the front door the cheetah’s eyes opened wide as one thought entered his mind.

“Oh boy, Chief is going to skin that bunny alive” 

 

\------

 

“Abandoning your post, disobeying orders from a fellow officer, reckless endangerment, inciting a chase, causing unknown amounts property and emotional damage in the city of Rodentia… Though to be fair you did stop a master criminal from steeling a backpack full of empty DVD cases.” Chief Bogo said as he emptied the contents of a backpack onto his desk before looking up and sending the rabbit in front of him the strongest glare he could muster.

“Sir I did my job I caught the bag guy.” Judy responded as she looked up and met the glare of the Cape Buffalo who towered over her.

“Your job is putting tickets on parked cars.”

“CHIEF, um I have some news for you” Clawhauser’s voice rang through the office as Bogo turned and slammed a hove on his desk phone.

“Not now.” He responded as turned his attention back to the rabbit in front of him when the phone suddenly went off again.

“Sir you really need to hear-.”.

“NOT NOW” Bogo screamed into the phone while Judy suddenly moved to the desk. “Sir I don’t want to be a meter maid. I want to be a real cop.”

“Do you think the mayor asked what I wanted when he assigned you to me?” 

“But sir-“.

“Life isn’t some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and all of your insipid dreams magically come to true.” Bogo said before he leaned in to meet Judy at eye level. “So LET IT GO.” Bogo said as he sat back in his chair and continued to glare at the rabbit in front of him when Clawhauser’s voice suddenly came though the phone one again.

“Chief, what wanted to say was Duke Weaselton’s attorney is waiting for you with him in the interrogation cell.” The Cheetah said before the line went quite.

Judy watched at the cape buffalo in front of her rolled his eyes before he moved his hoof to the phone to respond when Judy watched as it froze right before it was about to hit the call button. She looked at her bosses face and was shocked to see that his eyes were now wide open in a fearful expression. Judy watched as Bogo took a gulp before pressing the button. “Benjamin, when you say attorney you don’t mean who I think you mean right?”

There was silence for a moment before the Cheetah responded.

“Yes sir, and um he is not happy that he and his client has not spoken to you yet.” Clawhauser responded as Judy watched as Bogo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to the phone. “I will be on my way down in one minute.” He responded as he rose from his desk and stomped toward the door and opened it before turning back to Judy.

“Coming Hopps?”

“Sorry sir what do you mean?” The rabbit officer asked as she meet the death glare of her chief who in turn let out a sigh.

“It is because of you we are in this mess so you better be right behind me or I promise you will have parking duty for the remainder of the year.” He said before turning and leaving his office as Judy stood there for a moment before she quickly jumped out of the chair and scurried after her boss and down the stairs to the main lobby.

Judy caught up to with Chief Bogo as he walked towards the interrogation cells as they made their way to their destinations she noticed her fellow officers doing their best to stay clear of their way as they were all looking down at work or doing their best to look busy. “Who is this attorney we are meeting what about this mammal has Bogo so mad.” Judy thought to herself as she followed her chief into a side hallway as they both walked in silence before Chief Bogo stopped in front of a door.

Judy watched a Bogo open the door and stepped in. “FINALLY… I have been sitting here waiting for five minutes.” She hear a male voice on the other side shout as she slowly made her way into the room as well. As she stepped inside her eyes scanned the room and once she saw the mammals seated at the table she froze in her place.

Sitting on the left was Duke Weaselton still trapped in the large donut, her focus however was not on him but the mammal sitting to his right. His features stood out to het immediately red fur, pointed ears, large bushy tail. Piercing Emerald green eyes, and a muzzle full of sharped pointed teeth which clear as daylight with the smile that adorned his face. All these details led Judy to think one word.

“FOX…”

Judy stared at the smirking fox in front of her as her thoughts went to the can of fox repellent on her hip as she watched the fox slowly stand up and glared at the both of them. She took note of his apparel as he wore a dark blue dress shirt with a black red and blue striped tie and to top it off, he wore dark emerald green suit that was a near match to his eyes.

“Glad to see that you finally made it down here Chief Buffalo Butt, now that you are here we can talk about the unlawful treatment and arrest of my client due to the actions meter maid Fluffbutt over there.” The Fox said as a sly smile made its way across his muzzle.

“Now Wilde.”

“Don’t Wilde me Bogo… now I believe we were in the process of releasing my client, Since I am sure this has been a fair lesson for him not to run from the police when he has been accused of something.” The fox said.

“This criminal stole property and then fled from the scene.” Judy responded as she glared at the fox who turned his attention towards her as the smirk on his lips grew wider.

“Well fluff that’s how you claim it happened… What I make is my client running scared after a large Rhino accused him of theft in a threatening manner and then to add to his confusion he starts being chased by a little meter maid bunny who thinks she has the authority to arrest mammals.” The fox spoke as he started to walk closer to Judy and bent down to meet her at eye level. “But then guess what! Said rabbit chases him into the heavily busy and populated area of Little Rodentia where she helped cause mass panic and chaos before assaulting him with a giant donut.” 

Judy opened her mouth to respond but Wilde quickly turned to Bogo before she could get a word in he opened his mouth.

“I can see the headlines now FAKE BUNNY COP GOES ON RAMPAGE IN RODENTIA!” The fox shouted enthusiastically as he started making exaggerated gestures with his paws. “I’m also sure that mayor Lionheart would probably have a lot to say to you Chief Buffalo Butt if this whole incident were to leak fully to the press to show what his Mammal Inclusion Initiative is paying off with how ZPD’s first rabbit officer was behaving and that the chief of police who allowed it to happen.” 

Judy watched the fox as she struggled to form a response while Bogo rubbed his temples and let out a deep breath.

“Fine.”

Judy turned to Bogo in shock “Sir!”

“Zip it Hoops… Wilde if you can keep this from reaching the mayors ears and out of the major media then your client will be free to go.” Bogo responded with a glare as the fox gave a smug smile and nodded his head in agreement. 

“Well Chief I am pleased we could come to an agreement.” Wilde said as he grabbed he brief case and headed toward the door. “Duke I expect a check of the usual amount on my receptionists desk tomorrow… and it was nice meeting you officer fluff I’m sure we will be seeing each other again.” 

Judy watched in a mixture of shock and anger as the fox swung the interrogation door open and walked out in a brisk pace as the watch the door slowly closed shut. She looked up at Bogo with a glare and noticed he had a similar expression plastered on his face. Judy started at the door in front of her as her eyes narrowed and burst into a sprint throwing it open and dashing through ignoring Bogo shouting her name as she ran after the fox.

 

\------

 

Nickolas Wilde walked down the hallways of Precinct one looking at his phone as he made his way back to the main lobby. “I really should start charging Duke extra this is the third time this month I have had to pull him out of the oven” Nick thought to himself as he keep walking.

“HEY!” a loud female voice shouted behind him.

“Just keep walking Wilde.” Nick thought as he continued his path down the hall.

“Hey I’m talking to you.” the voice once again rang through his ears as he kept his pace down the hall.  
Nick was only a few more steps to the end when the bunny from the earlier jumped on front of him stopping him in his tracks.

“Hello there fluff, how can I help you today.” Nick stated as he looked down at the rabbit in front of him who was meeting his gaze with a look of anger.

“You’re going to want to refrain from calling me fluff.” Judy responded as she pointed her carrot pen at the fox in front of her as she watched the foxes muzzle grown into a smirk. “As you wish Miss Judy Hopps… I think instead of fluff I’ll call you Carrots from now on.”

Judy paused for a moment as she soon felt a wave of annoyance and anger take over here as she stared up at the well-dressed fox. “Who do you think you are?” She shouted as the fox started right back at her before he slowly put his paw into his suit’s pocket and pulled out a business card and handed it to her.

Judy snatched the card from his paw and looked at it intently 

 

Nicholas P. Wilde

Criminal Defense Lawyer

 

Judy Stared at the card noticing that it also contained a phone number and an address for an office in Tundra Town. “Well Mr. Wilde I still have som-.“ Judy said as she looked back up at the fox only to see he was no longer standing in front of her. Judy’s ears shot up as she heard the door behind her close and she spun around to see the outline of the fox as he walked away from the now closed door as she quickly threw the door open and bounded after him. 

“Hey I’m talking to you.” Judy announced as she caught up behind nick as he turned to face her with a look of pure annoyance. “Well carrots I’ll humor you what do you want.” Nick responded as a look of fake interest spread across his face.

“What was that back there?” 

“You’re going to have to be more specific there.” Nick responded as he looked down at Judy.

“Back there in the interrogation room you blackmailed and threatened my boss so that weasel I caught could walk.” 

“One… I’m a lawyer, and two it’s not blackmail I’d call it more of a beneficial hustle… sweetheart. You see I and Bogo both get what we want, I get paid for helping out my idiot client and Bogo gets me and the mess you caused out of his thick skin and away from the press. So in the end everyone wins Carrots” 

“Can you stop calling me Carrots!” Judy shouted as other officers turned their heads to the source of the outburst.

“Oh my bad I thought you came from some carrot-choked Powdunk” Nick said with a sly smirk as he watched the rabbits face well up in anger.

“No Powdunk is in Deerbrooke County and I’m from Bunnyburrow” Judy responded as she took a step closer to the fox in front of her who in turn let out a sigh as he looked down at her as he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Okay Carrots, tell me if this story sound familiar. Naïve little hick with good grades and big ideas decides hey, look at me! I’m gonna move to Zootopia where Predators and Prey live in harmony. Only to find, whoopsie… we don’t all get along, and the dream of becoming a big city cop… Double whoopsie. She’s a meter maid. And finally triple whoopsie not one cares about her or her dreams and soon enough those drams die and out bunny sinks into emotional and literal squalor living in a box under a bridge. Until finally she has no choice but to go back home with that cute fuzzy-wuzzy tail between her legs and become… You’re from Bunnyburrow that’s what you said? So how about a carrot farmer. That sound about right?” Nick ranted as took in a long breath as Judy stared at him with a hurt and shocked expression before her eyes narrowed in anger. 

“No one tells me what I can or can’t be. Especially not some jerk lawyer who never had the guts to try to be anything other than a sly fox.” Judy responded to Nick as she watched his eyes suddenly narrow in anger as he looked right at her.

“Alright look, everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want. Well you can’t you can only be what you are… Sly Fox… Dumb Bunny.“ Nick said as he gestured to himself and then Judy with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

“I am not a dumb bunny.”

“We will see Carrots, we will see. Now you have taken up enough of my time and I have other clients to go see” Nick said as he started to walk away. “You’ll never be a real cop.” He whispers as he past her and continued to walk towards the exit before suddenly turning to face her as we walked backwards.

“You do make a cute meter maid though… maybe even a great supervisor one day.” He said with a smile and a wave before truing around and walking out the ZPD’s front doors.

Judy watched as Nick walked out the door as a variety of emotions hit as she tried her best to deal with the anger, sadness, and determination that suddenly washed over as she looked around and noticed almost of her fellow officers were looking at her. Embarrassment suddenly swept over her as she quickly walked off to find a quiet place to calm down.

“Who cares what that stupid fox thinks, I’ll show him… I’ll show everything, I don’t quit, I will become the best and most loyal ZPD officer this city has ever seen” Judy thought to herself as a new determination washed over her.


	2. A Fox's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Declaimer- I do not own anything from Zootopia
> 
> A/N- welcome to the second chapter of our story I just wanted to thanks everyone who read last chapter. This is the second chapter which will give us a day to day look at what Lawyer Nick does for a work day.

**7:00 AM**

 

An alarm rang through Nick ears as he slowly opened his eyes as he reached to his table stand and turned the loud ringing off. He took a moment the breath as he slowly sat up and threw the sheets off him as he slowly got out of his bed and started to drag himself to his bathroom.

Nick Wilde stepped into his bathroom and walked to his shower turning the water on before shedding his clothes and stepping into the warm water.  He stood there for a moment letting the warm water slowly help wake him up before grabbing the soap and start to wash and rinse his fur while he started to hum to himself as his rinse continued.

After twenty minutes of cleaning and scrubbing his fur he turned the water off as he stepped out of the shower and grabbing a tower as he dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist and walking to his mirror.  He slowly wiped away the condensation before taking a look at his reflection.

_“You are one handsome fox, Wilde”_ He thought as he grabbed his toothbrush and paste and started the long process of cleaning his sharp and numerous canine teeth. As he finished he put his toothbrush down before flashing his trademark smile in the mirror before turning around and walking back to his bedroom.

Nick quickly walked over the his desk and unplugged his phone as he looked at it to check the time as he read 7:30 on the screen before  putting it down as he started to get dressed for his day quickly putting on boxers an undershirt before walking to and slowly opening his closet.

_“Which one to choose today.”_ He thought to himself as he started at the variety of different colored dress shirts that were hanging in front of him as he scanned each one carefully before reaching in and pulling out a dark purple one smiling as he admired the color before quickly slipping it on and buttoning it up.

Nick then grabbed a his dark blue pants and slide them on before he grabbed his father’s tie off the door and slide it around his neck and tightened it up to his collar.

He slowly looked at his appearance before reaching for his final piece of clothing as he pulled his green suit off of its hanger and stared at if for a moment as memories slowly washed over him before he slid it on.

The fox then looked up as his reflection in the mirror as he gave a smirk as he clapped his paws. “It’s Showtime.” He said as he rubbed his paws together in order to get ready for his new day when a loud rumbling sound came from his stomach. “Well after breakfast that is.”

8:00 AM the time on his phone said as he scoped another spoonful or cereal into his mouth while reviewing todays set case files and appointments he had as he chewed and swallowed the cereal in the mouth and took another bite.

As the fox chewed on his breakfast his thoughts went back to the events of the previous day and the rabbit he had crossed paths with.

_“The little ball of fluff has spunk for a hick bunny I will give her that. But I get the sinking feeling she is going to be a major thorn in my side in the future… best if I try to avoid clients in that area of town for the time being”_ He thought as he finished up his cereal and threw the bowl in the sink.

He then grabbed his briefcase off of the table before he exited his apartment making sure to lock the door behind him as he left. He then turned and walked down the stars to call a cab to take him to his office in Tundra Town.

 

* * *

 

Nick checked his phone as his cab pulled up to his destination and came to a stop. Nick quickly gave to 20’s to his cabbie before opening the car door and stepping out into the cold of tundra town. Once out of the car the fox sprinted to his offices door as fast as his legs could take him. Once he reached the doors he quickly same his key in opened the door before rushing in and letting the door slam shut behind him as he felt the warmth of the room spread through his fur.

He looked up to see his receptionist staring back at him with a black expression as a smile made its way onto the fox’s mouth.

“Glad to see you are here. That being said I am still waiting for the day you decide to wear a nice short skirt.” Nick said doing his best to hold back a laugh as an expression of anger made its way on the face of the mammal in front of him.

“Say that joke one more time Wilde and I will bite your face.” The Fennec Fox sitting bend the desk said with a glare that he held for a moment before a smile crept its way onto his muzzle as well.

“Did Duke’s check come through Fin?”

“Just cashed it this morning. Does not matter though, it’s just going to be used to fix the heater when it breaks… again.”  Finnick said in an annoyed pitch.

“Well at least we will have the money for when the old rust bucket does break.” Nick responded as he walked past his fellow fox to unlock his office door.

“You know what I would like” Finnick said out loud as Nick turned his attention to his partner. “An office were we don’t have to freeze our asses of to get here every mourning and then blow half of our paychecks every time our shitty heater breaks.”

Nick let out a sigh as he looked down at his longtime friend. “Well Fin, when you can find an affordable office in Savanna Central or Downtown Zootopia that is not only affordable but will give a lease agreement to two foxes please send it my way. Until then it’s this place or we work from the back of your van, your choice.” Nick responded as he opened the door to his office and stepped though hearing Finnick grumble in response.

Nick stepped into his office as the door closed behind him and he hit the light switch and looked at the room in front of him. It was simple in its design and layout with a desk that has a phone and a laptop with two chair seated directly in front of it, with various books, files cabinet and other objects that filled the space of the room.

The fox slowly made his way to his nice chair as took a seat and let out a long exhale before turning his attention to the phone on his desk and hit the missed message button.

“You have no new messages.”

Nick let out a breath as he slunk back in his chair in frustration before looking at his schedule. _“Let’s see my first meeting today is at 11 AM and it is 8:40”_ Nick thought as he looked at his cell and noticed that the time and he let out a sigh as he turned his laptop on too start reviewing his cases files for the day so he could be somewhat productive and resist the urge to finish watching Stanger Tail’s over the next 2 hours he had free.

“Let’s see first up to day is… Mr. Fred Buckson, a male beaver age 32 who was caught…” He read to himself as he quickly stopped and rolled his eyes as he read the final line of the document before he quickly exited out of the file as he took a moment to collect himself.

“On second thought might as well finish Stranger Tails and I will deal with work when it is time.” Nick said to himself as he pulled up his Pawfix account and leaned back in his chair waiting for the next two hours to go by.

 

* * *

 

**11:30 AM**

 

Nick Wilde leaned forward as he addressed the large bear in the judge seat while doing his best to ignore the urge of shooting the beaver sitting down at his desk a glare.

“Your Honor, member of the Jury we the defense would like to note that while my client is a beaver and has a petty record of repeated shoplifting there is no evidence that puts my client at the scene of the crime.” Nick said as he turned to address the mammals of the courtroom.

“Furthermore despite what the prosecutor would like you to believe my client does not have the strength or means to as you say, break into a lumber yard steal at least 2 tons of lumber and transport it across the city to the rainforest district to construct an illegal beaver dam made entirely of redwood.” He stated in a clean manner as he looked at the members of the jury. “I’m sorry to say I don’t think my client is smart of creative enough to pull of this his and crime himself.”

“HEY!”

Nick turned to the angry beaver and sent him a glare to shut up his client before turning back to his audience, “So in my final statement my client is a victim of chance and the prejudices of him being an excon, There is no direct evince other than the flimsy accusation that the prosecution has places on my client.” Nick said with convection as he looked at the jury a final time before turning back and walking to his table where he sat next to his client.

He watched as the jury were led out of the courtroom so they could discuss the final verdict as he sat back and did the only thing he could which was wait.

After what felt like thirty minutes he sat up as the door opened and the jury made there was back into the box. Nick watched in anticipation as a female pig walked to the microphone.

“We the Jury find the defendant Fred Buckson… Innocent of all charges due to lack of evidence and the sheer size of the crime which could not have been carried out by one lone mammal.” The pig stated professionally as Nick let out a huge sigh before turning to the beaver next to him who had a huge smile plastered on his muzzle as he heard the sound of the mammals in court start to leave.  

Nick looked at the beaver next to him who was about to speak before the fox opened his mouth and cut him off.

“Check please.” Nick said in a demanding tone as he held his open paw out Fred who in turn gave an annoyed smirk and reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded check and placed it in Nicks open paw.

Nick opened the check and checked to make sure it met the agreed amount. Seeing that it did, he quickly placed it in his suit pocket before turning his attention back to the beaver in front of him.

The fox quickly looked around the empty courtroom before leaning in closer to the beaver. “Now I am going to give you some free Nick Wilde lawyer advice. Next time you decided to pull off some stupid overly ambitious crime… do not steal from business that is right across from where you live.” Nick whispered in a harsh tone before grabbing his brief case and turned around to leave.

“Well that’s why I called The Con Fox then” Fred said under his breath as Nick did his best to ignore his nick name and walked towards the courtroom doors.

As Nick opened the door in front of him he noticed two mammals leaning on the wall in front of him as a smile appeared on his muzzle.

“Hector, Stacy how can I help you fine mammals today” Nick addressed the male Tasmanian Tiger and female Zebra in front of him.

“Not, much just wanted to see how you talked this one out of jail time.”  Hector responded

“And like always you don’t disappoint.” The finished with a smile.

“It was a challenge my friends I will give you that, with there being no concrete evidence to stick to my client it is easy to word my wat around the charges the prosecution has laid on my client and connive the jury they had the wrong guy.” Nick said with a smile as he looked at his fellow alumni from law school.

“So what’s next for you” Hector responded.

“Well seeing that it is noon I was about to grab some lunch” Nick responded.

“Where to?”

“Bugga Burger.”

“Don’t you always go there Wilde.” Stacy stated accusing as she thought for a moment and started clapping her hooves together. “Oh I know me and Hector were going to go to this great new place that just opened down the street want to come.”

Nick’s ears perked up as he looked up at the lawyers in front of him” You sure that’s okay I don’t want to hijack your-.”

“Nonsense” Hector said cutting Nick off it’s been a while since we caught up anyway, I’m sure you have some crazy cases you want to tell us about behind the scenes. So let’s go.” Hector stated as he turned around and started to walk to the courtroom exit followed quickly by Stacy. Nick watched the pair leave as he quickly shook off his feeling of unease and followed his fellow lawyers out of the door as he stepped into Savanah Central.

The suited fox walked down the sidewalk following his old college friends down the road as he did his best to ignore the glares and looks he was getting as he walked to his destination. He instead did his best to focus on the mammals in front of him.

Nick Wilde did not have many mammals he would consider friends in his personal life. Besides his Mother and Finnick, Hector and Stacy were the only other mammals he would consider friends and not just business acquaintances.     

They had all meet in college during their first Law Class at the University of Zootopia. For some reason unknown reason they all sat together at the same desk on the first day and that is how they met. Nick often wondered why they worked so well together being different personalities and species. The best he could come up with is out of their class and major they were the most different mammals there.

Nick for one had to deal being a fox and the prejudices that went along but also was 25 when he started  his first term which was much older than his fellow classmates which lead to not many people wanting to deal with him.

Hector was also the only member of his species in the law school _“Hell we was probably the only one of his species in the whole city”_ Nick thought. While Stacy was defiantly the most moral lawyer he had ever meet as unlike him and Hector wo went into criminal defense went into elder law and helping out seniors who have been screwed with or finalizing their wills fairly.

_“We are a weird bunch”_ Nick thought as he watched them enter the restaurant in front of him as the doors closed in front of him. The fox smiled to himself as he pushed the door open and stepped inside the restaurant.

Nick admired quaint atmosphere as he look in his surrounding as he noticed the simple yet inviting feel of the restaurant as his attention moved to his colleagues at the hostess stand and start to walk to-

“Hey Fox!”

Nick’s heads shot in the direction of the voice to see a large tiger glaring at him.

“Yes sir.” Nick responded as unease and familiarity came over him.

“I am going to have to ask you to leave.” The tiger responded as Nick looked intently at the mammal in front of him doing his best to ignore the looks of anger that his friends who were in the periphery of his vison.

“May I ask the reason for this request?”

“I have the right to refuse mammals who I feel may unnerve some of my customers.” The manager responded.

“Sir this mammals is with us, and we are just here to have some lunch when we are on break from the court down the street.” Stacy said with a clear amount of anger in her voice.

“You know what… its fine as a mammal well educated in the law you are well within your right to refuse to serve me, so I will be on my way. To be honest I did not even what to eat here anyway, this restaurant feels a bit snooty for my unnerving personality… so I will be on my way.” Nick responded before turning to his two partners. “Stacy, Hector please enjoy your lunch I will see you to later in the week” The fox said as he shot them a look saying “Don’t follow me or pity me” as he turned around and exited the restaurant as fast as he could.

 

* * *

 

**1:30 PM**

 

“Welcome to Bugga-Burger how may I take your order?”

Nick stared at the possum in front of doing his best to forget the events that happens 10 minutes ago. “Yes I will have a double bugga burger with cheese and ketchup only, a large fri, and a medium Diet Pola Cola.” He said as he handed the mammal in front of him a 20 and then went to fill his drink and wait for his order.

As he sat down he let out a breath. _“Stupid, stupid, stupid”_ He thought as he rubbed his paw over his muzzle and snout.

_“I should have just come here in the first place, not I’m going have to deal with those two feeling guilty for the next week.”_ Nick thought as his order has placed in front of him and he started to eat focusing on the food in front of him and not the events that happened prior or the rest of the cases that he had today.

Nick took a bite out of the burger and chewed as he opening his schedule for today’s court times and clients.

**Fredrick Fangjumper, Species-Jaguar, Accused of breaking into cars and stealing minor parts and then selling them to auto shops.**

“Well he is guilty… like every other mammal I am representing so let’s get creative.” Nick thought as he took another bite out of his burger.

_“For this case I will use the fact that Fredrick has never worked for or been a mechanic, so in theory there is no hard proof that he has the ability or experience to remove the parts without damaging them, as there are no current witnesses he cannot be put at the scene of the crime.”_

**Cameron Spots, Species- Hyena, accused of selling spiked cat nip at a local night club.**

_“Well this is easy, I will just pull the just because he is a Hyena that you cannot accuse him of a lowlife drug seller with no evidence, which they don’t have.”_ Nick thought as he showed a pawfull of ketchup covered fries into his mouth. _“And finally.”_

**John Pawson, Species- Wolf, Armed robbery, position of illegal firearm, and assault**.

Nick let out a sigh as he took another bite into his burger. _“Well first rule can’t win them all… especially since this moron decided to pull armed robbery without wearing a mask. So convince him to plead guilty and turn his ten year sentence into five with the possibly of parole in maybe three.”_ Nick theorized as he chewed his burger in contemplation as he prepared himself for the rest of the day.  

 

* * *

 

**5:30 PM**

 

Nick Wilde pushed his office door open as he saw Finnick typing away on his desktop.

“How was your day?” The Fennec Fox asked as he typed away.

“Same old, same old.” Nick said as he made his way to the reception desk and laid an envelope on the desk as Finnick reached for it.

“Today’s checks?”

“Yep, let me know if any of them don’t go through. I have to go make a call and I do not want to be disturbed.” Nick said as he made his way to his office.

“Will do. Oh Hector and Stacy called asking for you, is everything alright.” Finnick asked as nick started to unlock his door.

“Yep, everything good just a small misunderstanding.”

“Alright.” Finnick responded sounding completely unconvinced as nick entered his office. Once inside he quickly set his briefcase on his desk and pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he reached the number he was looking for and hit the call button. He took a breath before bringing the phone up to his ear as he heard it ring and did not speak until he heard the sound of the other mammal on line pick up.  

“Hey Mom.” Nick said as he spoke into the phone.

“Nicky this is a surprise was not expecting to hear from you until the end of the week.”

Nick let out a small laugh as he responded, “I know, I just wanted to check up and just see how you were doing or if you needed me to get anything this weekend?”

“Everything is fine on my end sweetie, how was your day as the world’s best lawyer.” His mother said in a sweet yet curious voice.

“You know its same old day, I get up, go to the courthouse and help animals fight the crimes they have been accused of and get them the rights to the fair trial that they like any mammal pred or prey deserve.” Nick responded as he did his best to sound as sincere as he could over the phone.

“All your clients are guilty weren’t they?” His mother asked flatly.

“Without a doubt.” Nick answered as he let out a sigh as he sat down at his desk and listen to the silence on the other end of the phone.

“Nicky” He heard his mother finally say. “I know this was not what you had in mind when you told me you were going to law school, I just wanted to say you can be honest with me and that I am proud of you. As long as you are doing your job and you feel you are giving it your all then I’m happy for you. You have done a lot in these four years you have been working, you stopped hustling, got a place to live, an office, and have a steady number of clients. So I just want to let you know I will always support my little kit.” His mother said as Nick was doing his best to keep his emotions in check.

“Thanks mom, if you’re not busy how about I take you to brunch this Saturday.”

“That sounds lovely Nick. I will see you then. Love you.”

“Love you to mom.” Nick said before he ended the call and sank deeper into his chair where the fox sat as he looked around his office before he lifted himself off of his chair and walked out of his office as he made turn to switch the lights off before closing the door behind him.

Nick shifted his gaze to Finnick after he had locked his office door as the small fox turned to look at him.

“Today’s money is in.” the Fennec fox said as Nick gave a nod in response as he started to walk to the door.

“Hey man I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get a drink later tonight.” Finnick asked as nick suddenly stopped and stop still for a moment before turning around to face his friend.

 “I would love to.” Nick responded “But, I have some things around my apartment that I need to do tonight, so maybe sometime next week we could go out and do something.”     

 Finnick stared at his longtime friend for a moment before slowly nodding his head in agreement “See to you tomorrow Wilde.” Finnick said as he watched Nick open their office door.

“Same to you Fin.” Nick responded before stepping outside and closing the door behind him. The fox let out a breath as he stood in the cold evening winds of Tundra Town as he collected his thoughts before starting his long walk to the station so he could get home doing his best to ignore the cold air circling around him.

 

* * *

 

**10:00 PM**

Nick slowly sat down on his bed as he slipped off his undershirt and threw it to the ground before he collapsed onto his bed.     

 He sank into his bed as he felt the cold sheets on his fur and skin as he let out a tired breath and stared at the ceiling above him.

“Well let’s get ready for tomorrow… not like it’s going to be any different.” Nick whispered to himself as he continued to stare above him before the fox slowly closed his eyes and let sleep take him over.

 

* * *

 

**8:00 AM The Next Morning**

Nick opened the door to his firm as fast as he could to escape the cold winds outside as he slipped inside and slammed the door behind him. The fox took a moment to catch his breath as the heat of the room washed over him.  He slowly scanned the room and saw Finnick standing by the coffee pot filling up two cups.

The red fox smiled as he walked over to his longtime friend and took the cup from his outstretched paw before taking a long drink from the cup.

“So ready for a new day.” Finnick asked as he took a sip as well.

“What is our schedule for today like?”  Nick responded as he looked at the fox below him.

“Well to be honest Nick we got a pretty free morning, your first case is not until one thirty and the courthouse in the rainforest district. So maybe if we are lucky we will get some calls or some walk in’s” Finnick said as nick gave nod as the red fox took another drink from the cup.

Bang, Bang, Bang.                                         .

The duo quickly turned towards the door as the sound of knocking reached their ears.

“Yo… we open up in half an hour we will see you then.” Finnick shouted as he turned towards the door.

 There was silence for a moment before another set of knocks pounded on the door. Nick looked down at Finnick before giving a shrug of his shoulders as he turned and walked to their door. He slowly let his paw grasp the door knob as he braced himself for the cold air that would meet him as he swung the door open and looked at the two mammals standing in front of him.

Nick’s eyes opened in shock as he recognized the two mammals who were wrapped in bandages and holding each other tightly immediately.

“Are you Nicolas Wilde?” The Wolf asked.

Nick started at the duo in front of him for a minute as the cold wind hit his snout and muzzle. “Who wants to know?”

“Please… we need your help, and you might be out only option” The Ewe holding the wolf responded.  

 Nick stared at the two mammals in front of him as he looked back and forth between each of them wondering what the assistant mayor and her wolf friend could possibly need from a fox of his reputation. The red fox stared at the pair for a few more seconds before letting out a breath as he knew he was going to regret what he was about to do.

Nick slowly opened the door all the way as he looked at the two in front of him.

“Please come inside.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N and there we go sorry this was a little late got sidetracked with visiting one of my brothers at college and look for a job. The next chapter is going to focus on just as she gets to know her fellow officers a bit better. Good news is I have the next 3 chapters planned out as well as a few ideas for some other stories I may start so be on the lookout for that in a few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Well there we have it chapter one. This is both the longest chapter I have ever written and the first time I have written in quite some time so I want to thank the Zootopia fandom and everyone it in for being such an inspiration. I will try my best to have each new chapter out in a week or two week update period depending how busy I get.


End file.
